The inventive concept relates to an improvement regarding Utility Model Registration No. 20-0468425 that was filed by the present Applicant on Oct. 21, 2009 and registered on Aug. 6, 2013.
A car mat disclosed in Utility Model Registration No. 20-0468425 includes, as shown in FIG. 1, an upper mat 110 including a plurality of holes 112 through which impurities such as dust are introduced, and a lower mat 120 having a corresponding size to that of the upper mat 110 and including a plurality of concave recesses 122 for accommodating the impurities introduced through the holes 112.
Magic tapes 111 and 121 that are detachably attached to each other are sewed on edges of the upper mat 110 and the lower mat 120.
According to the car mat having the above structure, impurities such as dust, soil, etc. fallen from passengers during driving a vehicle are accommodated in the concave recesses 122 of the lower mat 120 through the holes 112, and accordingly, an indoor space of a vehicle may be pleasantly maintained and peripheral contamination may be reduced.
In the above car mat, the magic tape (Velcro) 111 sewed on the edge of the upper mat 110 slightly protrudes more than an upper surface of the upper mat 10, and thus, falling down of the impurities remaining on the upper mat 110 onto an indoor floor of the vehicle may be prevented. However, if the car mat is used for a long period of time, a sewing line of the magic tape 111 may be damaged due to friction contact with impurities or passenger's shoes, and accordingly, the magic tape 111 may be torn off the upper mat 110.